


A Fairly Fearsome Affair

by DrbWrite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrbWrite/pseuds/DrbWrite
Summary: Excerpt:“Please!” August screamed, his normally brown face bright red. “Leave me the fuck alone! Leave my sister alone! Stop!” He clutched at the railings of his balcony, his hands twitching with the need to just propel himself over the side.





	A Fairly Fearsome Affair

“He doesn’t think I can satisfy him anymore.” Shane cried with hitching breaths, distressed beyond measure. There were rivers of tears running south of his eyes. It didn’t occur to him to be angry. It was simply something to be expected. He already knew that he was shit in bed, so it was no wonder that August decided that it would be best to fuck someone else on the regular.

All of Shane’s life was now in shambles. The man he had hoped to spend the rest of his life with had apparently decided that it wasn’t worth it anymore. August would move on to greener pastures, more fertile grounds. He had decided that April was the perfect girl for him. Well, if not his perfect girl, then his perfect fuck on the regular. It wasn’t anywhere close to fair, but Shane just wanted his boyfriend to be his again. Shane adjusted his glasses as he contemplated the life that he had led up to that point. August had offered to share a place with him during college, and he had foolishly come to the conclusion that he had to put more focus into making that apartment the place of dreams instead of trying to further his education. Now he had no boyfriend, no job, no home, and no degree…just his mom’s basement for his use.

It was dumb fucking luck indeed.

* * *

August stared at his ex-boyfriend where he sat on the floor before his front door. The young man raised his red-rimmed eyes, and opened his mouth wide, a wail of anguish escaping. August could feel a faint twinge in his chest at the sight, but found that he wasn’t truly interested in whatever crazy ass shit Shane had gotten into his head as the reason why they should get back together. The man was an extreemly persevering person, if not what August wanted.

“Let me in,” Shane pleaded his hands reaching up to push his glasses further up his nose.

A frown was set deep in the lines of August’s face. “No.”

“Plea-”

A great slam was heard as the door was closed with great force. From where he leant against the inside, August rubbed at his temples, hoping to alleviate the migraine that was already building in intensity.

“Just kill me!” Shane screamed. “I need you! I can’t live without you! You’re a fixture in my life! I need you!” His fists beat a steady staccato at the wood, bruising with each bang.

August frowned for a moment, but then rolled his eyes, walking over to the windows of his living room and pulling the blinds. He couldn’t take the constant whining, the constant tears, and the constant accusations. It was truly tiring. Slowly, he made his way to the main bedroom, pulling his shirt over his head at the same time. With some maneuvering, he was able to avoid the various edges that adorned the pieces of furniture that he passed along the way.

* * *

 

It was a funny thing. Almost. Well, not at all. It was pretty frustrating, having an ex who behaved like Shane.

It definitely wasn’t funny when he saw the _gift_ that Shane had left behind. The package, when he opened it, revealed a dark brown lock of hair wrapped up in a piece of one of August's favourite shirts that he had left with Shane used as a ribbon.

It was fucking _creepy._

* * *

 

“He’s not there, he’s not there, he’s not there…” August chanted from where he was curled up in the center of his bed, clutching at his ginger hair. He could hear the sound of scratching if he listened closely. He was listening really fucking close.

A voice that was pleading for him to, “Please, just let me in.”

August buried his face in his knees, hiding his fresh set of tears, and trying desperately to tune out the sound of his ex-boyfriends words.

* * *

 

“This is getting really fucking bad, dude.”

“I know.”

* * *

 

“Please!” August screamed, his normally brown face bright red. “Leave me the fuck alone! Leave my sister alone! Stop!” He clutched at the railings of his balcony, his hands twitching with the need to just propel himself over the side.

The blond male smiled from where he stood in the street outside the house, his boom box held high over his head.

* * *

 

“I’m so tired. I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing anymore. I want to jump off a cliff, if only I thought Shane wouldn’t follow. I don’t know what to do, April. I’m just so tired. Call me back when you get this please. I need help, I’m losing my mind. I love you.”

* * *

 

“…I just can’t believe it, I was in a meeting, so I couldn’t listen to his message until four- five hours later. And it was too late then.” Slim fingers traced patterns on the varnished lectern. “But no one should feel that the only way to escape someone is death. There are measures against this…if only I had answered my phone; I could have saved my brother.” A small angular face emerged from the long veil of chocolate brown hair, eyes gleaming.

“I will avenge him.”

**Author's Note:**

> The fuck am I doing?
> 
> Idek, I'm just exhausted and jumbled and not in a state to even care.
> 
> Don't let me stop you though.
> 
> <3


End file.
